Xunlai Tournament House
The Xunlai Tournament House was the in-game representation of ArenaNet's tournament betting system, where players coul predict the outcomes of tournaments. Xunlai Tournament Agents worked for the Tournament House and appeared in major cities before tournaments. To enter the contest, players logged in at the Xunlai Tournament House webpage using their account name and password. New players could setup a new account there. Once logged in, predictions could be selected by dragging and dropping the names of the participating guilds in the desired order. Players were able to come back to make changes to their predictions at any time before a certain deadline. History According to Godun, Xunlai Tournament House Commissioner: :Long ago, there were two brothers named Laihuen and Minwien. These two brothers were fiercely competitive. When the brothers were young, they would compete against one another for everything — the longest jump, the swiftest runner, even who could eat food faster! And yet, even though they tried to outdo one another, these two brothers were still very good friends. As adults, they traveled the world, picking up new skills and fighting dangerous monsters. Each year they would return and hold a competition to see who was better — and they would let others fight, as well! These games became famous, and drew crowds from many kingdoms to bet on the outcome of each battle. :Well, eventually, the brothers both fell in love with the same woman, and... ah, but that's another story. Suffice it to say that one went to Tyria while one stayed in Cantha, and the tournaments stopped for a very long time — until 1071, when trade between our two countries began once again. The competitions were revived as a way of celebrating the heroes of our shared past, and honoring them was the basis of the Xunlai Tournament House that we have today. Contest rules Winterfest 2006 Tournament The object of the contest was to predict the final results of the swiss system rounds within the Winterfest 2006 Tournament. Predictors earned 1 point for each guild they correctly ranked in their prediction. In the event that a guild did not complete the tournament, they were still ranked based upon their results for the purposes of the contest. Predictors earned a number of selections of Wintergreen weapons based upon the number of points they have earned. Celestial Tournament The object of the contest was to predict the ranking of the top 8 guilds of the playoffs within the Celestial Tournament. Predictors earned 5 points for each guild they correctly ranked in their prediction. If the position had been predicted with a difference of only one rank, players would still earn 3 points, and if the guessed position differed by two ranks, 2 points were earned. Otherwise, if the guessed guild made it at least in the top 8, still 1 point was earned. Predictors earned a number of special transmogrify potions based upon the number of points they have earned. See also * Automated tournament * Qualifier point * Tournament Reward Point External links *Guildwars.com article on the future of competitive play * Xunlai Tournament House official site *Xunlai Tournament House rules Category:Xunlai services